Soap Opera
by Darst
Summary: We choose, we're being chosen. How often do these choices match? Life has a strange sense of humor.


"Mikey!" A yell shakes Lair's walls as 20 stones of red clad revenge chase the orange hurricane around. Raph would probably have better chances to catch him if he could stop thinking about how he would punish his brother-prankster. But he can't stop. He pictures Mikey's guilty face with his wide blue eyes and lips that are always ready to curl up in a mischievous smile. He imagines those lips smile around his cock cause that's exactly what he'd love to do to Mikey when he catches him. Part of Raph is grateful to Mikey's insatiable taste for pranks cause it gives him an excuse to vent off his confused feelings.

Even if it means another wet sleepless night in the loneliness of his hammock.

Mikey runs. He has no idea what goes on in his brother's head. One thing he knows for sure - he's going to regret it if Raph catches him. Raph already cut him off his skateboard and the Lair's exit and that means that a new plan is needed.

The opportunity presents itself in a lovely form of their clan leader. Leo comes out of his room; book in hand, heading for the kitchen. Mikey slows down beside him and grasps his bicep to steady himself. He actually spins around Leo and smashes plastron first against Leo's carapace.

Any other would topple over but Leo manages to hold his upright position and that's a thing that Mikey loves so much about his older brother - Leo is so solid. Like a wall. Like a mountain. In Mikey's eyes it's pretty awesome. Mikey clings to Leo a little longer than necessary, relishing the cool smooth feeling of his skin. If he could only hold on forever...

But Leo's already moving to intercept Raph and Mike lets go. He doesn't want to behave like a damsel in distress even though Leo is always a perfect champion.

Leo pushes the book he's still holding at Raph's chest and stops him. Usually he doesn't like to interfere into these things, but he sees the gleam in hothead's amber eyes and takes it that Raph is seriously enraged.

"Raphael. Calm down. Whatever it was, I'm sure, it wasn't that bad."  
Raphael narrows his eyes looking at his leader. If he wasn't pissed off before he definitely is now, thanks to Leo's interference.

"Why are ya always defending'em? Ya don't even know what he's done this time!"

The two argue and none of them notice Mikey's admiring gaze locked on Leo.

The argument doesn't last long. Raph hisses "fine" and goes for the door. "M'going topside" he announces without as much as looking back.

Mikey slowly lets his breath out. Raph going out means that he can stay in and hang around Leo some more. Leo watches Raph's carapace move to the exit, but finds no words to stop him. Frankly, he doesn't really want to stop him. He's been looking forward to spend the evening with Don and discuss some passage from the Code of Bushido, that he'd just finished reading. Don is the best companion for books discussion. He can always understand exactly what you're saying even if you can't find the right words to express it. Besides, he smells really intoxicating and his olive skin is like silk to touch. Not that Leo allows himself to touch Don rather than during practice, but he meditates a lot on the thought about the taste of this olive skin.

"Hey, Raph! If you're going topside, I'm going too." Don hastily walks out of the tech bay wiping his hands with and old small towel before tossing it back into the bay.

"What? Don! Where are you going?" Leo perfectly masks his disappointment with his calm stance and leader voice.

"Just want to pay a visit to my favorite dump site and see Professor. Raphael will keep me company, right Raph?" Don turns his brown eyes to his hothead brother, and their expression is hard to decipher. Raph doesn't want to go to the dump site, but he reads Leo a little better than the others and can tell that the leader is pissed. At the moment, anything that pisses Leo is good.

"Whatever, genius. I'll be just glad to get my shell out of here" Raph's gaze is fixed on Leo as he says it and he doesn't notice Don's eyes light up and slightest shade of deeper green appear on his cheek. In a moment, they are out of the Lair.

Leo stays on the spot, his soul twisting in the pangs of jealousy.

"Hey, Leo! Play with me? I've got a new game and I haven't tried it out yet! I bet I beat you nevertheless." Mikey's already pulling him along to the TV, when Leo snaps out of his thoughts and frees himself.

"I'm sorry, Mikey, another time. I'd rather just grab some tea and go back to my book" Leo's already read this book core to core, but maybe the history of bushido can take his mind from the mental image of Don and Raph making love in a sewer tunnel.

"Oh, come on! All books and no fun make life bo-oring!" Miley rolls his eyes to emphasize the point. But Leo stays adamant and a minute later the door to his room shuts behind him. His door doesn't have a "keep out" sign like Raph's but it closes with grim determination and cuts off the world outside.

Mikey sighs and purses his lips. Maybe he could grab some comics and burst in on Leo pretending he's too bored to even read alone? Still thinking if his brother would buy that, Mikey absentmindedly paces back and front in front of TV before running off to his room.

In his own room Leo takes off his mask and rubs his face with his palm. However he still can see the images he'd like to banish on the inner side of his eyelids. Donnie in Raph's arms, his olive skin a bright contrast to Raphael's darker one. Donnie flushed, with eyes closed and mouth slightly open, Raph kissing him. Leo's hand crumples his blue mask and tosses it aside. He so should have stopped Raph from going. Then Don would stay. Or better yet, he could accompany him to the dump site instead of Raph.

Meanwhile in the tunnel brothers walk side by side, Raphael deep in his thoughts and Don casting sideway glances at him from time to time.  
"A penny for your thoughts?" finally Don breaks the silence. "Wha? Oh... yeah. Donatello, would'ya mind if I skip the dump site? I kinda want to take a roof run. Ya need to carry anything heavy?" Don is so transfixed listening to Raphael's voice that he barely registers the words. Raph's voice vibrates all the way down to his guts and starts a chain reaction that sends waves of heat through the whole body.

"No, I really don't have any pressing need at the dump, - nothing beside pull you down onto a nearest soft pile and kiss you senseless" it takes all of Don' concentration not to say the second part aloud, he reaches out and grabs Raph's elbow so he'd stop and turn to face him. Donatello needs to think out something to stay with Raphael. He'd hate that fire in his guts to die, and Raph is providing fuel for it.  
Raph raises an eyebrow and Don says: "I just want some fresh air and the dump site was my first idea. Mind if I tag along?"

Raph was planning to spend the evening alone, lying on a roof watching the stars and think about Mikey's tail that he's seen today while chasing his sibling around. But he can't think of a valid reason to turn Don down now. One thing for sure, he doesn't want Don to hang around. An idea flashes in his mind: "I'm gonna meet Casey. Sorry, Don, but it'll be boring for ya and ya'r ruin all the fun."

Sure. Having fun with Casey means thug beating and beer drinking and Don isn't fond of any of this. Reluctantly, he lets go of Raph's arm.

Back in the Lair Master Splinter is sitting on the couch. He's been watching his sons struggle through their first mating season for a week already. One day, he's sure, they'll sort it out. Until that day it's like living inside a soap opera. And he loves soap operas.


End file.
